Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Augmented reality (AR) refers to a view of a physical (real) world environment whose elements are augmented by virtual, typically computer-generated, imagery, thereby creating a mixed reality. The augmentation may be conventionally in real time and in context with environmental elements, such a sporting event, a military exercise, a game, etc. AR technology enables the information about surrounding real world of a person to become interactive and digitally usable by adding object recognition and image generation. Artificial information about the environment and the objects may be stored and retrieved as an information layer separate from a real world view layer.
The present disclosure appreciates that there are several limitations with AR systems. In supplementing the real world with virtual or computer-generated objects that appear to coexist in the same space as the real world, AR technology allows a user to work with and examine real three dimensional (3D) objects while visually receiving additional computer-based information about those objects or the task at hand. In order to enable users to interact with a mixed virtual and real world in a natural way, an AR system may require knowledge of the user's location and the position of other objects of interest in the environment through environment sensing. For example, AR systems may need a depth map of the real scene to support occlusion when rendering. The system may also utilize information regarding the object's position and motion parameters, i.e., velocity, acceleration, motion direction, motion pattern, etc. However, various challenges remain with the AR systems in obtaining and processing position and motion parameters.